Conventionally, there is known a dual clutch type transmission that is provided with a first input shaft connected to a first clutch that connects and disconnects power from an engine and a second input shaft connected to a second clutch that connects and disconnects the power from the engine, and performs a change of speed by alternately switching the first clutch and the second clutch (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In typical dual clutch type transmissions, one clutch corresponds to a gear train at odd numbered stages, and the other clutch corresponds to a gear train at even numbered stages. For this reason, on shifting up, for example, from a second gear to third gear, in a state in which a clutch for even, numbered stages is connected, and a synchronization mechanism for second gear is engaged, a synchronization mechanism for third gear is engaged. A clutch for odd numbered stages is connected with disconnection, of the clutch for even numbered stages. Thereby, a change of speed in which no torque loss occurs can be realized.